


Publicity

by Lazy_Crow



Series: IronStrange Stuff [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Crow/pseuds/Lazy_Crow
Summary: Promt: "So you don't mind going public?"





	Publicity

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on the Ironstrange Amino I run. If you guys want that then let me know and I'll put it in the next Ironstrange story I post

Promt: "So you don't mind going public?"

Word Count: 1,874

Paring: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tony was in the middle of brewing himself a new pot of coffee when FRIDAY gave him the news.

"Boss, there's something you need to see. It's about you and Doctor Strange." She said.

Tony heart jumped into his throat and he began to sweat.

"Show it to me baby girl." He said walking over to his flat screen completely forgetting about the coffee.

FRIDAY turned on the t.v. and changed the channel to the news and lo and behold his hisand Stephen's faces are the first thing he sees. Stephen kissing his cheek of all things.

"It appears Tony Stark has got himself some new eye-candy. Is this playboy back to his old ways?" A lady newsreporter said, sitting at a table.

"Sure looks that way Kacey, and with a man. That was a surprise non of us were expecting. He's always been a ladies man when we saw him in galas and events now here he is with what appears to be the so called "missing" neurosurgeon Dr. Stephen Strange." The guy said with an almost painful looking fake smile.

"It would appear that the Doctor didn't actually go anywhere Dave, well, unless you count a billionaire's bedsheets somewhere." Kacey said followed with ooh's from her coworkers.

The showed the picture again and, if this was a different situation, Tony would find the picture cute. Tony had his cheek puffed out and a frown on his face like he was angry. He wasn't angry, the picture was from yesterday, Stephen had bested him in wit and he was just being petty he lost. So he kissed his face because he was apparently cute when grumpy like that. The action made his heart swoon and picture would've done the same, but at the current moment he felt like he was going to pass out. His phone began vibrating like crazy. He looked at it and it was Twitter. He was getting tagged out the ass, a lot of what he could make out was about the picture, of course, and how cute it was. Others were either surprised that Stephen Strange, was indeed, not dead and surprised that Tony had a thing for men. His hands were shaking, he was shaking. What if Stephen saw this? They never really discussed the topic of coming out to the public, it wasn't that he didn't want to tell the whole world he loved this man, it just never came up. What if he gets angry? What if he wants to leave him because of this? Tony couldn't handle that, his heart would shatter.

"Boss?" FRIDAY's voice came in braking Tony from his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah?" He was stuttering. He was a mess.

"Doctor Strange is calling."

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

Fuck!

'Calm yourself Tony. Maybe he hasn't seen it yet. He probably had his head burried in a book doing research or something. Yeah, yeah that's it.' Tony thought to himself.

He needed to calm down. If Stephen thought something was wrong or that he was upset he'd drop everything he was doing and rush over. Tony knows he will, he's done it before.

"Okay, FRI. Mute the t.v."

As she did that Tony answered his cell and sure enough it was Stephen.

"Hello sweetheart, honey, the love of my life." He said all a little to fast.

'Smooth. Like sandpaper.'

There was silence on the other end, like Tony accidentally hung on him.

"Hello, Stephen?"

_"What did you do?"_

"Huh? What do you mean?"

_"You get excessive with the pet names when you did something."_

"I do not."

_"Or want something."_

"Rude."

He heard Stephen chuckle and it was light and breathy. Cute.

_"Anyway, Wong wants to ask you a scientific question and refuses to let me know what it is."_

_"You wouldn't be able to answer it!"_

_"Excuse me!?"_

_"Give me the phone!"_

There's some shuffling over the phone before Tony hears someone huff into the phone. Then he hears Wong yell at Stephen to go into a different room and tells him not to use magic to spy on him like last time followed by a unintelligible groan from the other man. After a few more seconds of silence Wong finally spoke.

_"Hello Tony."_

"Hey Wong, what's up?" He asked trying to sound as much of himself as possible.

 _"Apparently Stephen's fan base."_  
Wong said and Tony could hear the amusement in his voice.

"So you've seen it."

_"In the press's defense it is a cute picture of you two."_

"Thanks Wong." Tony groaned to himself. He needes to sit down, this much strees is not good for his heart or his pressure.

_"You don't sound to happy about it. Did you not want to go public?"_

"Yes, I mean no, I mean... Yes?" Tony was fumbling with his words and it's embarrassing. Especially since Wong has not shown a ounce of judgement in his voice and is waiting patiently for Tony get himself together.

"Yes, I did, but on our terms. Not abruptly because of some snoopy photographer. I wouldn't care if it wasn't for the fact that it's Stephen. I don't want to drive him away."

_"I can assure you that his sudden return to the living in media isn't going to drive him away. He does care for you and he's incredibly stubborn."_

Tony know how stubborn he is and it's infuriating at times, only Tony is just as stubborn and the fact that they work the way they do is baffling.

"Thanks Wong." Tony said. He was genuinely greatful for him.

_"Don't thank me for stating facts Tony. Thank me for what I'm doing next."_

"Wait, what?"

Tony heard a click on the other end and his phone hanging up. Did Wong just hang up on him? Not even a minute later a golden circle formed behind the couch and out came Stephen looking worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wong said it sounded like you were having a panic attack."

"No." I was but not anymore.

Stephen turned and glared at Wong through the portal. Wong's solution to that? Close it. Stephen sighed and shook his head.

"If he wanted to get rid of me he could just said get out." Stephen said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

When he turned to face Tony his eyes looked up and an eyebrow lifted up. Tony was confused until he remembered the t.v. was on. And that he was on a news channel. He completely forgot he had it on mute. Stephen's eyes landed back on him and Tony swore his heart leaped into his throat.

"I can explain." Tony began, figuring he was fucked.

"Okay." Was all he said.

"I was going to tell you, but I just found out and I wasn't sure what to say or how to react or if you'd seen it yourself so I was kinda worried and I'm sorry I should have been more careful I swear I didn't do this on purpose and-"

"Tony calm down, breath." Stephen hands were on Tony's shoulder doing his best to stop his shaking and steady him.

Tony hadn't realized he was saying everything in one breath. Took a deep breath in and let it out, he could feel the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Stephen pulled him up against his chest and allowed Tony to bury his face in the fabric. They stood like that for a minute before realizing that it wasn't the most comfortable position. Stephen standing behind the couch and Tony leaning over the back of it made for a very awkward hug. The Cloak, the very helpful artifact it is, lifted Stephen, and essentially Tony as well since he refuse to let go, high enough so that he could get over the couch and sit on the cushion. Stephen pulled Tony into his lap, readjusting the hug so now Tony's face was in his neck, and they sat like that for some time. FRIDAY pausing the t.v. just in case it was distracting. Stephen rubbed smoothing circles in the smaller part of the small man's back. Tony was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry." He said, barley audible. If it wasn't for his mouth being so close to his ear Stephen wouldn't have heard it.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For making you worry. For dragging into my mess. For this." Tony points to the t.v. screen where the damn picture was there.

Tony slumps in Stephen's holds, looking miserably.

"Okay 1. I'm going to worry about you Tony. It can't be helped. 2. You didn't drag me into anything. I have, will continue, to help you clean up your quote unquote "mess" and 3. That" Stephen said, motioning to the screen. "is a reality I accepted when I said I'd date you. It's a given to have your life put out there when dating the great Tony Stark."

"So, you're not mad?" Tony asked looking up from where his head lay on the Sorcerer's shoulder.

"No, of course not. It's going to take a lot, and I do mean a lot, of things to even make me think of leaving you." Stephen finished his sentence with a smile and it made Tony smile.

Maybe he over-thought how Stephen would take it. He's usually level-headed about most things.

"Plus I've already seen it." Stephen added.

"Who told you?"

"No one. I snuck up on Wong while he was watching it. He still has no idea I know."

Tony chuckled at that.

"What surprises me is that apparently people missed me."

"Hm?"

"I wasn't all that famous outside of the medical field. Plus I was an ass-"

"You're still an ass." Tony added in.

"And you love it. The fact that anyone would miss me is a surprise in of itself."

"Well no, not really. You we're talked about when you went missing."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, most were just trying to figure out if you kicked the bucket after accident. If they found out about your magical abilities they'd either shit their pants or call you a complete nut."

"Really? Wanna test that theory?"

Tony lifted his head up off of Stephen's shoulder and gave him a confused look. Stephen moved Tony off his lap and stood up, with a wave of his fingers his sorcerer clothes were changed into a blue long sleeve sweater, black jeans and a red scarf, the Cloak of Levitation he presumes, opens a portal to outside and held his hand out for Tony to take.

"Come one, I'll allow you to parade me around this once."

Tony face lit up with a bright smile. He hopped off the couch with a little bounce. Cute. He takes his lover's hand and they walked through the golden ring. They end up in front of a little coffee and tea shop and sure enough not even 10 seconds after the portal closed paparazzi were taking pictures of them and Stephen simply responded by putting his arm around Tony's waist. Tony leaned into the touch and they both smile. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: lazy-crow-writingblog


End file.
